


Experimental Friction

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Chair Sex, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positions, Sexual Experimentation, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Aziraphale finds a new position he wants to try out with Crowley, with mixed results.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?





	Experimental Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name That Author round 8 (after dark) in the GO Events Discord! The prompts came from a playing card deck featuring diagrams of sex positions; mine was the 10 of Hearts and can be [viewed here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/760231957035876372/760231963042512906/10_of_Hearts.jpg) (very nsfw!).

"So we don't use our hands?" Crowley asks skeptically. "We just sort of... hang it out there and hope?"

"It's supposed to be a very good tease." Aziraphale glances back at the diagram. "I saw it done at court once, you remember what the royals were like back then—oh, or maybe it was at an orgy? Can't remember which now, but they seemed to enjoy it."

At Crowley's continued furrowed brow, Aziraphale says, "If you don't want to, of course, we can do something else or forgo intercourse entirely. I just thought it would be interesting to try."

"No, I want to," Crowley says. He sounds stubborn, but sure.

"Excellent!" Aziraphale claps his hands together. "Take off your clothes while I fetch another chair."

While Aziraphale arranges the furniture, two straight-backed chairs facing each other, Crowley strips, revealing his lean body and a gorgeous slit between his legs. Aziraphale adopts the same aspect, anticipating the feeling of rubbing against him, and removes his own clothing, piece by piece.

"All right." Aziraphale sits down and beckons to Crowley, who follows suit. "Now we move to the edge of the chairs and lean back—like this, dear—and, hmmm, I think it better be you between my legs?"

Precariously balanced as he is, with his hands gripping the seat of the chair and his bottom perilously close to slipping off, Aziraphale wonders when he ought to admit that the position's not doing much for him. But then Crowley, with a grimace that slides into a smirk, moves in and presses himself against Aziraphale.

"Oh, that's—that's very nice." Aziraphale pushes back into him, slow, feeling it out. Crowley gets wetter as they go on, and he feels himself responding in kind. "Oh, Crowley."

"'S not too bad," Crowley admits. "I still feel pretty silly, mind."

Aziraphale feels the opposite of silly. He's tingly all over; it's a delicious torture to not have Crowley's hands on him or be able to touch while they move together. Every nerve ending zeroes in on their points of contact: his quim rubbing on Crowley's, Crowley caught willingly between the pillows of his thighs.

When their clits brush together, it's like a lightning strike goes through them. They abandon the teasing and grind into each other in earnest. Crowley hitches himself forward a little more, nearly overbalances, and keeps going with his hands clenched even tighter to his chair.

Aziraphale's orgasm comes on as slow and shivery as the rest of it. He moans Crowley's name and moves with Crowley through it until Crowley comes with a gasp of indrawn breath.

"Well, that was a thing," Crowley remarks when they get their wits back. He sits up enough to get his bottom on the chair. "Good, but not enough touching by far. Come here."

Aziraphale gladly abandons his seat to straddle Crowley's lap and be enfolded in his arms. "Agreed. Worth doing again?"

Crowley smiles. "I know a few other things we can try out first."


End file.
